My Fairy Tail Life
by LadyNicole67
Summary: Life isn't always perfect; Nicole could vouch for that. But when life starts going too fast and she wishes to too be in her favorite Anime instead. Will she regret giving up the life she knew for the one she dreamed of? Follow Nicole along with Natsu and company on this journey about life and love. NatsuOC, LucyLoke, etc.
1. Prologue: A Wish

**Natsu: Nikki does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they belong to the Hiro Mashima :)**

**Happy: Nikki does own Nicole Grey/Nicole "Luna" Lightzen, she is Nikki's original character. Aye~!**

**Me: Great job guys, now STORY TIME!**

* * *

_**Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of Fairy Tail Mages!**_

_**-Makarov Dreyar**_

* * *

I smiled as I repeated that line over and over in my head, I had just finished watching the second episode of my favorite Anime, Fairy Tail. I was much further in the series, but the second episode of where Master Makarov said that infamous line.

It was one that stuck with me because for the last eighteen years of my life, I'd done what others had told me was right. I had done somethings that I later felt was wrong but, you can't change the past. But now, I wanted to do what I thought was right, and it felt good but I still feel bad for getting such a late start.

I sighed and looked in the mirror adjusting my mahogany and sea blue Op glasses. My hair was short and slight straight, my skin a milky chocolate color and my unusually large brown eyes, stared back. I was a gangly girl, standing about five foot six inches, small in frame and long lean legs and a surprisingly long torso.

I smiled and was greeted by a flash of silver, with blue and green; my braces. I sighed, what most people would call the 'ugly duckling' phase in life caught me in the seventh grade, my acne was bad. It all but stopped my freshman year, then my braces came. I got my glasses the last year of middle school, this was my third pair, I was supposed to have contacts too, but at forty bucks a box that's too much.

But I was very comfortable with my looks, I never wore much make-up until recently and then I only did eye make-up, though I did want to try foundation. What put off the most about myself was my shifting levels of confidence. I was not considered pretty but hey, in society who is? So for a long while I hated myself. Then once I became comfortable, I sought friends who accepted me for me, with all my personality quirks.

I found them and then some, I was happy because we all had quirks and were unpopular in some ways. But what made me the happiest was learning of shared interests in Anime, and music. I being an African-American girl who went to predominantly black schools, it was alien to even hear of a girl who didn't watch BET religiously and listen to rap, hip-hop and R&B constantly.

So I was shunned naturally by my peers, until I made true friends who shared my interests and accepted me. And these friends changed and grew up until my freshman year, there they solidified and stayed until graduation and don't plan on letting go anytime soon.

Sadly though I was the on stuck in the past, for the past three years I had been hoping to wake in my home in Texas at the tender age of three and this all have been a very realistic dream but, it never happened. Now I'm eighteen getting ready for college, going all the way to Hawaii and spending as much of my free time with my friends as I possibly can. "I want it all to stop, slow down, anything...I just want to a kid again...or maybe be an Anime character. I could be like Ash, he's been twelve for the last ten years..." I muttered to myself as finger a photo of myself when I was younger.

I was a coward, I didn't want to grow up and leave the comfort of my home and family for the cruel and cold world of life. I wanted to forever run to my mother and sister for their help and wait for my mom to kiss me goodnight and say she loves me. But that was all ending very fast and I couldn't stop it.

I stared longingly at the screen in my laptop, paused with all the members of Fairy Tail pointing to the sky with their index finger and thumb out, the Fairy Tail hand gesture. "I wish I was in Fiore and had magic...and was part of Fairy Tail...that way I'd always be with people that loved me...and wouldn't leave me." I wished as I laid down for bed, in my room, that I'd never see again.

* * *

As Nicole slumbered peacefully the world around her changed, a light bluish glow emitted from her chest as she slept. It lit up her entire room, shining brightly in the darkness, and slowly the reality that she knew began to fade. All because of her wish, to be among people that would love her, though she was loved here she knew that it would change quickly and bring more pain.

She dreamt of what her life would be like in Fiore, she'd join Fairy Tail shortly after Erza returned, and before Natsu, Lucy and Gray left for the Galuna arc. She'd practice a very rare form a magic, known as Moon/Lunar magic. Her hair would be long, half up and half down, and bright blue. She'd wear no glasses to hide her equally bright green eyes, and her skin would be almond color.

From her head there would be two black wolf ears tipped with white and she'd have a matching tail. Her figure and frame staying unchanged, only slightly leaner and very agile. She'd wear a black cropped tank top, showing her flat tummy with a white vest over it. Her shorts would be reminiscent of Mirajane's when she was younger, except they'd be a light blue jean washed shade. Her socks would be white and go up to her thigh, with knee high black boots.

Her name would stay Nicole, but her last name would change, she'd no long be known as Nicole Grey, in fact in Fairy Tail, there'd never be a Nicole Grey only and Nicole "Luna" Lightzen, the name Luna would come much later from her use of Moon/Lunar magic. Little did Nicole know was that when she woke the next morning she wouldn't be in her plain room at her home, but in Fiore on the forest floor after resting on her way to Magnolia.

As she continued to dream blissfully unaware of what was happening to her room. One would assume that there was a miniature light show occuring, but if you went inside you'd see what was happening. Nicole's room in itself had began to fall apart at the seems, the reality around her warping and changing, her walls were gone, and that was left was her bed, which would be gone soon as well.

As it drifted through what looked like the melting images of what we know as reality, one could slowly depict the outline of a forest that was clearly fictional. The bed itself soon stopped moving, and Nicole simply floated out of it, still looking as her normal self. Soon the melted 'reality around her changed into what looked more like a cosmic wormhole, with the nice sparkles included. The colors blue and purple mixing and twisting together as Nicole floated at light speed towards a bright white light.

The change in speed startling her awake, "What in the world is going on?" she screamed as she craned her neck back to see her home and her life behind her and before a blinding white light. "No! I don't want to leave!" she screamed as she desperately tried to swim back to what she knew, but she was too far gone. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked back on her life and home, "Mom...Sis...Little One...I'm so sorry, I love you all so much! She shouted back hoping her desperate cries would reach their ears.

She turned back to the light and screamed, "Why!" as she was pulled faster and faster towards it, she tried to keep her eyes open, but failed and the last thing she remembers was a flash and the blackness. Nicole's wish had been granted, but at the cost of losing everything that she knew, for something that she only dreamed about.

_Don't say Goodbye!_

* * *

_**A/N: Yello! Okay so this my first story on this site and I'm super duper excited about it! :D Just elt me know what yo think and plse no flames but constructive criticism is much appreciated and needed :D **_

_**Bye~**_

_**Author Nikki**_


	2. Into Magnolia

**Me: Natsu please do the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: Nikki doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, Hiro Mashima does. :D**

**Happy: Nikki owns Nicole Grey/Nicole "Luna" Lightzen, aye~! :D**

**Me: Story time! :D**

* * *

**_Fairy where you going?_**

**_Hikari zenbu atsumete_**

**_Kimi no ashita terasu yo~!_**

**_-FUNKIST_**

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, it was another great day in the land of Fiore. It was a beautiful day, the forest was alive; a soft breeze blew through the forest that surrounded the city of Magnolia. In a small clearing, slept a girl with almond skin. It was a rather odd site to see. Since what stuck out most on her besides her bright blue hair, were the pitch black wolf ears and matching tail.

As the sun shone on her face, her eyelids began to flutter and she opened her bright green eyes, taking in her surroundings. At first she seemed, to be dazed but then a look of shock and realization crossed her face. This wasn't where she went to sleep last night.

Her name was Nicole Grey, she was eighteen and a graduate from high school. But as she inspected her surroundings, and the herself after finding a small pond, she realized; none of that matter here. Nicole Grey was nobody in the land of Fiore.

So who was she now..."Nicole Lightzen.." she said to herself, smiling that had been the name she'd given her on OC when she wrote fanfictions in her world. Now she was living, that very life, but she was scared and alone. Unlike in her fanfictions where she could write things out to happen, this was life now.

"How will I get around...how do I get to Fairy Tail!" she shrieked, scaring some birds and other animals, and unknowingly making her presence know to another being, that wasn't afraid of her. As Nicole went over these and other questions in her mind, she got the feeling that she was being watched...by something or someone.

At first she ignored it, thinking that it would go away; but it didn't it only got worse, so she decided that it'd be best if sh moved from her current spot. Though she had no clue where she was going she knew that she had to get away from there.

Nicole wandered through the forest, still a bit dazed from knowing that she fell asleep in her home in North Carolina, and was now wandering in the forest in her favorite Anime, with Natsu...the boy she called her Anime husband.

"I just realized I have no damn clue where I'm going..." Nicole said to herself stopping in a clearing she sighed and looked around. Everything looked the same, she covered her eyes and watched the azure sky. A sigh escaping her lips, "I'm lost and have no idea where to go."

Nicole sat down pitifully and began to think, she'd actually never seen Natsu and the others in the forest that surrounded Magnolia, only twice maybe and they were always beside a river; looking around she could not see a river. "I'm screwed." she said hanging her head and blowing a raspberry.

* * *

Nicole had managed to get herself out the forest, and stood before the gates of Magnolia, she smiled happily to herself. The forest hadn't exactly been too kind, there was a forest Vulcan in there that had chased her until she id something and it went flying.

After that she just ran in the opposite direction of where it'd come from, she exhaled and stared at the gate, it wasn't menacing but she somehow felt nervous like she had days before giving an oral presentation. "Why is this so scary?" she asked herself as she stood there, several people had gone in and out and here she was just standing there.

"It's now or never.." she told herself after taking a deep breath she marched into town, she looked around in awe, Magnolia was a beautifully drawn city but now that it'd become her reality it was even more beautiful. "Amazing..." she mumbled as she walked around just sight seeing.

While she was too bust looking around she didn't realize that she was about to walk right into someone. She didn't see the person in front of her and they didn't see her and so all meetings of this kind end the same way, collision!

"I am so sorry I didn't-" Nicole stopped and stared that's all she could because there sitting a few feet away from her was her very favorite rosy-pinkette and a familiar blue cat.

"N-Natsu..."

* * *

**A/N: Ello! I know this was a long time, but I was moving and doing stuff for college but I'm back :D and have other stories to update elsewhere but I won't forget this one, so tell me what ya think about Chapter 1 (The number Ch. 1 is the Prologue) okay? Bye!**


End file.
